Feel For You
by LawlietLight7
Summary: After the Kira case is finally over, L realizes he has to return to England, but L has feelings for Light Yagami and wants to stay in Japan. Will he leave or stay? And will he be able to let Light know how he truly feels?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters.**

After the heart pounding and frantic pursuit of the Yotsuba Kira, Higuchi, they bound and blindfolded him. L then demanded the task force to place a headset on Higuchi. As Higuchi kneeled on the hard pavement, the headset was placed on his head. Higuchi heard the voice of L demanding how he killed people. Higuchi responded, "You won't believe this but by picturing a person's face while writing their name in the notebook that person will die."

Upon hearing this, L gave Soichiro Yagami an order to search Higuchi's car. Soichiro entered Higuchi's car and went into his briefcase and discovered the notebook. Soichiro opened the notebook and scanned through it, "He has written many names." He replied as he glanced up. He started screaming as Mogi approached him, "Chief, I think you're getting tired." Mogi also touched the notebook and started screaming as well.

L sensed that the notebook was a threat to society and decided to lock the notebook away where it could never claim another life. L ordered the task force to bring Higuchi to his helicopter. After Higuchi was placed in the back of the helicopter, L told Mogi, "It would be best if you held onto the notebook until we get back to headquarters." Mogi nodded in agreement and held onto the Death Note. Everyone then started back to headquarters.

As they arrived at headquarters, L advised the task force, "Take Higuchi to one of the interrogation rooms." Upon hearing L's request, The task force all escorted Higuchi to the interrogation room. Higuchi struggled against his restraints and was still blindfolded. The task force placed Higuchi in the chair forcefully. He continued to struggle.

Then L spoke into the microphone smugly, "Struggle all you like. You won't get free." Higuchi growled, "Fuck you!" Light stood next to L and was a spectator to the events that unfolded before him. L smirked, "Now make this easier for yourself and tell me all about this notebook." Higuchi scoffed, "Why don't you figure it out yourself, detective." L became very frustrated and had no time for petty games, "I already know that you are Kira, so you might as well tell me what you know."

Higuchi started laughing insanely, "I was given this power!" L frowned and replied, "Was it a Shinigami that gave you this power?" Higuchi grinned, "Exactly. All I have done is write names in a notebook, I haven't technically killed anyone." L glared at the screen and replied coldly, "You knew you were killing people when you wrote down their names, so you are a murderer. You will be sentenced to death." Higuchi just sat there clearly defeated.

L stood up, turning off the microphone and monitor. Light just stood there and stared at L in amazement. _'He finally solved the Kira case! My name must be cleared now!' _Light thought. L looked over at Light and smirked, "Amazed?" Light snapped out of his thoughts when he realized L was talking to him, "Y-Yes." Light blushed faintly, clearly embarrassed.

L smiled at him faintly; "Well you should also be amazed at yourself. You assisted me n solving this case." Light smiled smugly, "Why thank you. So does this mean I am cleared?" L blinked, "Of course. Why do you ask?" Light chuckled lightly and held up his wrist, which was still handcuffed, "Because we are still handcuffed." L nodded and retrieved the key from his jean pocket and unlocked the cuffs.

Once the handcuffs fell to the floor, Light rubbed his wrist, "Ah! It feels good to be free." L mustered a fake smile at him and he felt a twinge of loneliness. L realized that the Kira case was now over and he would be returning to England soon. _'I was hoping to stay with him longer, but it looks like this is goodbye. I wish he could come with me…I love him…' _L sighed sadly.

Light was puzzled by his behavior, "What's wrong, Ryuzaki? Aren't you happy? The case is finally over." L smiled sadly, "I am happy that the case is solved, but…" Light raised an eyebrow, "But what?" L looked down and his bangs hid the emotions that were welling up in his eyes and he uttered quietly, "I have to return to England…"


End file.
